Vergo
Summary Vergo is one of the four elite officers of the Donquixote Pirates and ''a Marine Vice Admiral. He's extremely strong he was able to fracture Sanji's leg. He has the ablitity to fully coat himself in armament haki to increase both his durability and his AP. He's also the secondary antagonist of the punk hazard arc. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' Likely '''7-A' Name: Vergo, epithet “Demon Bamboo Vergo” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown (likely in his 40s) Classification: Human, Marine Vice-Admiral Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Dexterity, Stamina, Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Haki User (Busoshoku Haki), Rokushiki Expert (can use Shigan, Geppo, Soru & Tekkai), Body Hardening (via Tekkai and Busoshoku Haki), Weapon Hardening (via Busoshoku Haki), Pseudo-Flight (via Geppo) Attack Potency: Mountain level via power-scaling (Should be superior to Pica's combative ability. He could also hurt Trafalgar Law, though this is most likely because of the fact that Vergo was literally squeezing Law's heart in his hands.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (At least as fast as Diamante and Pica) Lifting Strength: Class G+ via powerscaling Striking Strength: Class PJ+ Durability: Mountain level via powerscaling Stamina: High (Soldiered on after taking numerous strikes from Smoker.) Range: Extended melee range with his bamboo stick; at least several meters (likely higher) with bamboo arrow Standard Equipment: His bamboo stick which he uses in conjunction with Busoshoku Haki Intelligence: Shrewd (Skillful enough to deceive the entire Marine force, including the observant Smoker, in hiding his true affiliations, as well as deceiving citizens with pretexts by falsifying the crimes into "accidents at sea") Weaknesses: Sometimes, he seemed to lapse into moments of witlessness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki (Ambition): A mysterious power which originates from an individual's spirit. Haki is separated into three categories, or "colors": Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities; Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Haoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Busoshoku Haki allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. This allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. This "invisible armor" can also be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides. It can also be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black, making the user denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power. **'Oni Take (Demon Bamboo):' The source of his nickname, Vergo imbues his bamboo stick with Busoshoku Haki, turning it jet black and incredibly hard, and then strikes down his foe. This attack was powerful enough to create a shockwave that dented several layers of steel in front of him. Rokushiki: A special, superhuman martial arts style. *'Geppo '(Moon Step):' allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Vergo can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Shigan (Finger Gun):' A close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. He Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. *'Soru (Shave):''' allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers